muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Mazzarino
Joseph "Joey" Mazzarino (b. June 4, 1968) is a puppeteer and writer who started working with the Muppets in 1989. He joined the Sesame Street team in 1990, initially as a performer, but shortly after became a writer beginning with Season 23 (1991). He wrote his first sketch for the show, the Columbo parody "Colambo," as an audition piece, and soon found himself cast in the title role. Mazzarino served as head writer from seasons 40 to 46. __TOC__ With an inclination toward ad-libbing and a reputation as a cut-up on set, Mazzarino became a prominent player in the Sesame Street cast. His recurring characters have included Murray Monster, Stinky the Stinkweed, Papa Bear, and the boisterous, tutu-wearing Elephant. In 2001, he took over the left head of the Two-Headed Monster. Mazzarino received his first Daytime Emmy nomination for the Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series in 2010. Mazzarino's writing credits include Bear in the Big Blue House and the non-Muppet series The Upside Down Show and Sheep in the Big City (which was created by former Sesame Street writer Mo Willems, and for which he also did voice-overs). He also co-wrote the screenplays for The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Muppets from Space and Kermit's Swamp Years. Mazzarino is married to actress Kerry Butler who has appeared on Sesame Street as Ms. Camp, the letter carrier. They have a daughter named Segi, who was the inspiration for the song "I Love My Hair." In September 2015, Mazzarino announced on his Facebook page that he had left his position on Sesame Street; season 46 had been recorded prior to his departure. He since worked on the Jim Henson Company production, Julie's Greenroom, as a writer and director. Mazzarino also participated in the 2018 Puppets for Puppetry event honoring Caroll Spinney, performing a Muppet version of Bozo the Clown. Performing Credits *''Sesame Street: Amazing Al, The Banana King, Bernie Broccoli, Big Foot, Carson Daly Muppet, The Cheese, Colambo, Cousin Bear, Cowboy With a Drawl, Cricket, Dan Rather-not, "Dinner Theatre" son, Eliot Stabler Muppet, The Fairy Godperson, Figby, Geppetto, Gulliver, Gus Hopper, Hairy Hairy More Contrary, Henry Piggins, Horatio the Elephant, Ingrid, Itchy, Izzy, Jack ("Jack and the Beanstalk", Episode 4211), Jack ("Jack Be Nimble", Episode 4164), James Bond Muppet, Jamie Fox, Joe Hundred Guy, Joey Monkey, Mack, Merry Monster, Murray Monster, Murray (Anything Muppet), Narf, Number Zero, Papa Bear, Pedro, Phooey Louie, Gordon Blue, Pipe Organ, Provenza, Robin, Sharpay (puppetry only), Slug, Spalding Monster, Spill O'Reilly, Stinky the Stinkweed, The Sun (in "The New Here is Your Life"), "Super K" son, Swampy, Tito, The Tooth Fairy, Two-Headed Monster (left head, 2001-2016), Zostic *Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Hospital'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals'' *''Dog City: Artie Springer, Officer Fuzzy *Muppet Meeting Films:'' Gimley's Boss, Wesley, Franklin, Coffee Guy, Smerdley, Others *''Billy Bunny's Animal Songs:'' Frog, Gopher *''CityKids: Trish (puppetry only), Bird, Captain *Sesame Street Stays Up Late: MNN Logo Purple Monster *Sing-Along Earth Songs: John-Boy, Smokey the Salmon *We All Sing Together: Murray *Muppet Time:'' Icky No-No, Kirby, one of the Frog Scouts *''Yes, I Can'' *''A New Baby in My House'' *''Aliens in the Family: Spit, Yukkles *Big Bag: Chelli, Lyle the Sock *Elmo Saves Christmas: Lightning *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Lester McBird, Elwood the Jester *Quiet Time: The Wise Man *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Bug *CinderElmo: King Fred *Kermit's Swamp Years: Goggles, Turtle, Joe the Armadillo (DVD extras only) *Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!:'' Lavender Caroler *''Happy, Healthy, Ready for School:'' Ready Stan, Rico *''A Magical Halloween Adventure: Murray the Mediocre *The Street We Live On'' *''What's the Name of That Song?'' *''The West Wing: Muppet Doctor *Happy Healthy Monsters:'' Bobby *''A Sesame Street Christmas Carol: Joe Marley *Elmo's Christmas Countdown: Stan the Snowball *Here For You: Chester'' *''Panwapa: Bill the Bug *Count on Sports: Sir Harry the Tennis Ball *Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun!: Pail of Water *Elmo's Alphabet Challenge: A. B. C-more *Spaghetti Space Chase: Murray Monster, Macaroni the Merciless Writing Credits *Sesame Street'' - including the Colambo skits, What's the Word on the Street? segments, and many celebrity spots. Head writer seasons 40-46 *''123 Count with Me'' (with Sara Compton) *''Elmopalooza!'' *''Muppets from Space'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' - "Episode 321: The Yard Sale" *''Elmo's Magic Cookbook'' *''Kermit's Swamp Years'' *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''A Magical Halloween Adventure'' *''Sesame Street Live'' - "Super Grover! Ready for Action", and "Elmo's Healthy Heroes"Jennifer V. Hughes, "Sesame Street Live comes to Izod Center", The North Jersey Record, September 30, 2010. *''Happy Healthy Monsters'' *''Happy, Healthy, Ready for School'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Here For You'' * Spaghetti Space Chase * Abby's Flying Fairy School: "Niblet's Wand," "Pinocchio Process," "Colonial Trolliamsberg," "Say Gezundenshniffle," ''Sesame Street'' episodes Sesame Street episodes written by Mazzarino include:episode scripts *Season 23: 2990, 2993, 2996 *Season 24: 3018, 3043, 3069, 3074, 3075, 3099, 3129 *Season 25: 3144, 3147, 3157, 3171, 3192, 3220, 3223, 3227, 3237 *Season 26: 3269, 3275, 3306, 3311, 3312, 3321, 3342, 3359, 3368 *Season 27: 3400, 3423, 3433, 3443, 3472, 3504, 3517 *Season 28: 3551, 3556, 3616, 3623, 3633 *Season 29: 3668, 3699, 3720, 3738 *Season 30: 3801, 3809, 3813, 3844 *Season 31: 3852, 3858, 3875, 3890 *Season 32: 3921, 3965, 3966, 3971, 3972 *Season 33: 3986, 4000, 4011, 4017, 4018 *Season 34: 4040, 4043, Episode 4049 *Season 35: 4060, 4067, 4076 *Season 36: 4087, 4096, 4108 *Season 37: 4114, 4116, 4120 *Season 38: 4135, 4136, 4137, 4146, *Season 39: 4161, 4162, 4172, 4181, 4185 *Season 40: 4187, 4188, 4205 *Season 41: 4214, 4216, 4234 *Season 42: 4257, 4258, 4261, 4265 *Season 43: 4318 *Season 44: 4402 *Season 45: 4503, 4520 Voice-over Acting * Sesame Street: Animated segments produced by Mo Willems and ArtistMike * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Various * Abby's Flying Fairy School: Blögg, Peck (occasionally) Sources External links *ToughPigs.com interview, part one *ToughPigs.com interview, part two *Huffington Post interview *Nerdist.com - Nerdist Writers Panel #114: Sesame Street __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Performers Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Creature Shop Puppeteers Category:Animated Voice Actors Category:Lyricists